


A Game Of New Beginnings

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Reverie (TV 2018)
Genre: Backgammon, Bonding, Canon Backstory, Canon Universe, Developing Friendships, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Mara encourages Alexis to play backgammon with her, leading to a new understanding of each other.





	A Game Of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammieRie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieRie/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy your gift.

Alexis had been confused all day upon receiving Mara’s text that morning asking to meet in the café of Onira Tech at the end of the day. There wasn’t a case they were working on at the moment, and nothing else seemed to be pressing at the moment. She debated not going, the idea of staying and working on some Reverie issues being far more tempting. However, the curiosity won out over her desire to stay in her office and Alexis went to see what Mara wanted to meet about.

Mara smiled and stood up from the table as Alexis walked in. “I’m glad you came,” Mara said. Alexis looked down and saw a small case resting on the table, wondering what was inside.

“What’s wrong?” Alexis asked, looking between Mara and the case. “Is it Reverie related?”

Shaking her head, Mara assured her, “Nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to know if you were interested in playing a game with me.”

Alexis gaped at her, wondering what she was talking about. “What kind of game?” She asked, her eyes still fixated on the case.

Mara carefully opened the case, and Alexis gasped at seeing a backgammon set inside. She had played so many digital backgammon games over the years with Dylan that it had been quite a while since she had played with a physical copy. The set looked new, like it had been purchased recently, leading her to figure that Mara had bought it so they could play together. However, she wondered why Mara was so interested in playing a game with her.

“I’ve seen you play with Dylan, and I figured that we could also play together sometimes,” Mara explained, seeming to have read Alexis’ mind.

Alexis didn’t know what to make of Mara’s suggestion. She had grown to like Mara during her time there, but she still wouldn’t classify them as close friends. “Wouldn’t you rather be playing with Paul? Or Charlie? Or did they already say no?”

“What? No!” Mara assured her, giving her a concerned look. “I didn’t buy a brand-new set and learn how to play so that I could play with them. After all, backgammon is your favorite game, not theirs.”

Though Alexis was touched by the effort, she was still suspicious. “Did Charlie put you up to this?” It sounded like something Charlie would do, after all he was always trying to get her to get out of the office and spend more time in the outside world. She wouldn’t put it past him to try this as his latest attempt.

“He didn’t,” Mara assured her. “It was my idea.” Her face turned serious and she said, “I know it’s hard for you to trust people, but I assure you that I have no ulterior motives.” She gestured to the table in front of her and said, “Come on, Alexis, it’ll be fun.”

Alexis decided to take her up on her offer and sat down at the table. Mara smiled and set up the game board for them. The first round was played in silence, as Alexis wasn’t one to talk and Mara didn’t push her. Alexis won the first round easily and Mara suggested that they play another round.

During the second game, Mara finally spoke. “Why do you love this game so much?”

Alexis hesitated, as she normally didn’t like talking about Dylan with people who didn’t really know the whole story. Still Mara’s smile was inviting, and she had gone through all of this effort to learn to play backgammon with her. She took a deep breath and said, “I used to play this game all of the time with Dylan, the real one.” She told her about Dylan, their time together as kids, and his untimely death. She was surprised at how much she revealed, but Mara listened with rapt attention and an empathetic look towards her as they played.

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Mara said after a couple of moments. “However, you shouldn’t blame yourself. Dylan’s death was an accident. You didn’t know what was going to happen.”

Alexis felt herself get defensive. He had died because he was trying to get closer to her, and she had been living with that guilt for years. “It was a preventable accident. You don’t know how many times I’ve replayed that night in my head, imagining how things could have been different.”

Mara hesitated and said, “You’re not alone, Alexis. I lost my sister and niece in the worst way imaginable.” She took a deep breath, clearly fighting back tears as she seemed to replay the memory in her head. “I was so close to being able to prevent it from happening.” She launched into the story and Alexis was surprised to hear the details. Charlie had mentioned that Mara had gone through some type of tragedy before coming to Onira Tech, but she had never known the details. Alexis’ heart broke for Mara, and she realized that they weren’t so different after all.

“I’m sorry,” Alexis said, “I had no idea.” Mara didn’t say anything, and Alexis didn’t add anything to the silence. Soon, Alexis won another game and Mara reset the board.

As they began a third game in silence, Mara finally said, “Working here was the best thing that happened to me. It finally helped me move on, and I couldn’t have done it without you, Paul, and Charlie.”

Alexis froze at the statement, not knowing what to say. Still, she appreciated Mara’s words and her gesture. Finally, she said, “I’m glad to hear it.”

After Alexis won the third game, Mara checked her watch. “It’s getting late. I should probably get home.” 

Mara began packing up and Alexis said, “Thank you. For playing with me. For taking all of this effort for me.” She couldn’t deny that she had fun with Mara and found that she wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again sometime.

“It’s no problem at all,” Mara said, “If you’re interested, we can make it a regular thing.”

Alexis nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. “I’d like that.”

Mara smiled back. “Great. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Alexis agreed, returning to her office in a much better mood than she had left it.


End file.
